


The proposal

by Golddude22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Set a few years after the end of the war.Rex has an important question for Ahsoka.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	The proposal

“Where are we going?” Ahsoka asked as Rex led her down an empty corridor to the storage rooms.

“Somewhere private,” he answered. “There's something important I want to ask you and I don't want Fives or Hardcase watching.”

“Okay,” she said.

“This will do,” he said a moment later, pulling her into a mostly empty room.

He shut the door behind them and motioned for her to wait by the door while he put something on the table.

A few moments later, music began to play, a tune she'd heard before but couldn't quite place.

Then Rex spun around and began dancing along to the music.

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment and actually laughed when he began to sing.

“Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down...”

As he danced, he moved closer to her until he was right in front of her and as the song returned to the chorus again, he dropped to one knee and pulled out a little box.

Her heart stopped as she realised what he was doing and her eyes began to tear up.

“Ahsoka, I love you more than anything in the galaxy, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she cried, dropping down to hug him. “Yes I will.”


End file.
